One Last Kiss?
by highflyer101
Summary: Finn and Rachel have an interesting encounter when Rachel sleeps at his house after prom. Finchel! Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry tip-toed down the Hudson-Hummel stairs, grateful for the dark cover of night. She'd agreed to sleep over with Kurt and Mercedes after prom, although she was regretting that decision. Her face still stung from Quinn's slap, and she didn't want to see Finn. A muted anger bubbled inside of her when she thought of him. He'd effectively ruined her prom! If he hadn't been irrationally jealous of Jesse, and recognized that _he _broke up with _her, _none of this would have ever happened. Rachel would have kissed her non-date-but-really-date good night, and gotten the promise of a date. She sighed as she groped the wall for the freezer, in search of ice and ice cream. Kurt had requested Ben & Jerry's to help relieve his tears after Maria died in West Side Story. But instead of landing on a fridge, she landed on skin. She landed on rock-hard abs. She'd seen Mr. Hummel, and he certainly didn't have abs. Kurt didn't either. This could only mean one thing.

"Uh, who's there?," Finn's slightly dopey voice called out. Rachel couldn't hold back a squeal as she covered her face with her hands. Even more prom night ruined by Finn. Could this get more awkward? Apparently it could. Finn flicked on the lights, and she didn't miss him stare appreciatively at her tiny shorts that read 'DANCER' on the butt, and white camisole. She crossed her arms hastily.

"Hello, Finn. If you'd excuse me, I was just getting some refreshments for your step-brother, Mercedes, and myself. I'll be out in no time." She couldn't abandon her mission. Finn examined her face, nodding. Even while she was studying the floor, she could see the fire light up in Finn's eyes as he appraised the angry red mark on her face.

"Did Jesse do that to you?," he growled accusatorially. "Jesus, Rach, why would you trust him?" Hot rage burned Rachel's face.

"Actually, no; the only violence Jesse partook in tonight was initiated by you, Finn. If you would even call a responsive shove partaking in violence. Your beloved Quinn chose to take her anger out on me when she lost prom queen," Rachel told him icily. He stepped back, face coloring. Once the entire comment registered, though, the fire was back in his eyes.

"What the hell? Rach, I'm sorry… I-I told you, I didn't even want to go with her…," Finn whimpered. Rachel almost laughed when she saw the sheen in his eye.

"You shouldn't cry, Finn," she comforted him, rubbing his arm. He looked up at her carefully. "She was-is-the best thing for you. Had we continued with our relationship, you could never maintain the friendships you have now," she told him responsibly. His heart broke.

"But I don't want those friendships," he whispered. "They're all douche bags!," he announced more loudly. Rachel blushed.

"I only wish you had realized that sooner," she replied in a soft voice. He looked down at her, troubled.

"I do too," he sighed. "Look, God, I screwed up. She's way worse than you; she had a goddamn baby with Puck! I just was so pissed that you would do that to me… I could expect it from other girls, but you… We-you-I loved you," he lamented. "I love you." Rachel's mouth perked up.

"And I you, Finn. I just don't want the last two years of my life to be the rest of my life. Do you understand what I'm saying? I've been heartbroken multiple times by the same guy in a matter of months! This isn't how my life is going to be! I want to know that you've… that you mean it this time."

"I could ask you the same thing! You cheated on me!" At her glare, he pulled back. "I just mean that I want to know that you won't leave me for… bigger, better dreams. For Broadway." Rachel smiled sadly at him.

"You've been my biggest dream for a while now, Finn. Besides, we could find you something in New York," she said practically. "Maybe something like what Mr. Schue does with us, or-What is so funny?," she giggled. "I'm trying to be serious here! This is my dramatic moment!" Finn laughed hardily.

"You just sound so much like my Rachel," he told her. "Not like the Rachel you've been."

"I can't help but be offended by the implication that you don't like the new me," she joked. "Maybe we'll just have to call the old me back together," she suggested. Finn grinned, and leaned down. Suddenly, she rested a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"What's the matter?"

"Maybe we should just lay off of us until I find the old me again, Finn. Experiment. And don't think that means that I'll go to Jesse. No relationships for a while. I think I can finally do it now that I know that I have an option. Our last try didn't work out because we started so soon after my blowout with Jesse! If you break up with Quinn (which I'm assuming you're going to do), you need time to heal, and we need time to grow back together again. Do you understand?" Finn nodded half-heartedly, and ducked his head. He wasn't sure how long he could contain the urge to be with, and to protect Rachel.

"Can I just have one, last kiss?… To get me through the wait?," he breathed huskily. Rachel inhaled sharply, and sighed against his lips. It took every fiber in his being not to lock them in his room and kiss all night long. She pulled back quickly and sighed, eyes closed.

"This is for the best," she told herself more than Finn. After a moment, the troubled look on her face passed and she smiled brightly.

"Good night, Finn."

"Good night, Rach." Before Rachel could turn around to go up the stairs, he grabbed her arm. She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise until he pulled her in for one last kiss. She giggled against his lips softly.

"Or not."

**A/N: Review! This was just bouncing around in my mind, so I decided to write it! Very short, I know. But make me the happiest person in the world, and review!**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. Since all my readers have always been so loyal to me, I wanted to let you know that I am officially retiring from FanFiction so I can work with more of my own characters. I also wanted to let you know about a story I'm writing on my Wattpad account (apprenticeofathena) so that if you like the stories I've written on here, you can look into it. It's a mystery, by the way, called Politically Incorrect. Here's a summary:**

****_Stella Harvey is America's sweetheart. At least, that's what she's been told. In a tragic accident, Stella lost the past five years of her memory, meaning she doesn't remember her dad's new wife, doesn't recognize her new makeover, and certainly doesn't have the slightest clue that her dad is the President of the United States of America. In an effort to remember, Stella begins to search for clues about the five years she's missing. Clues that lead her to shocking revelations about her past and even more questions. When did Stella become popular? What happened to her life in New York? And, most importantly, was the accident really an accident?_

__**If you're interested, it would mean SO much to me if you could check it out and comment. I posted a link to my Wattpad profile on my wall and would be so honored if you would check it out. Thank-you so much guys! Obviously I've never met any of you be for, but I'm sure gonna miss you now that I'm leaving FF! Mwa, mwa! **


End file.
